


Oddities

by FuzzyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time Heat, Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fareeha, alpha angela, gotta do everything myself, yall are sleeping on alpha angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyMonk/pseuds/FuzzyMonk
Summary: Other alphas that Fareeha had dated were intimidated. She was tall for an omega, strong, stubborn, an oddity. Many alphas thought her a challenge, a wild filly to tame. For a long time, Fareeha avoided alphas. In fact, when she’d first met Angela, she’d thought her another omega.Though she could be stubborn herself, Angela never sought to change Fareeha. She never growled to enforce a point or used pheromones to demand submission. Angela was an oddity herself, and in their uniqueness they found love. Fareeha felt warm all over and knew that it wasn’t from the fire.





	Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Write more Alpha Angela i stg pls. Enjoy the garbage :)

Quite frankly, Fareeha felt like a princess. Angela had spared no expense for their getaway. The rented cottage in the Swiss Alps was small, but luxurious. Despite the wooden exterior, the interior was remodeled for modern comfort. They weren’t all that far from town, but the surrounding mountains made her feel as if she and Angela were the only two on Earth. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“It’s starting to snow.” 

Fareeha tore her eyes from the roaring fire in the fireplace to gaze outside. Flakes drifted lazily in the fading light. The mug of hot chocolate in her palm was warm, the blanket across their laps was soft, and Angela was by her side. 

“Perfect,” Fareeha sighed, setting her mug on the coffee table. Angela turned from the window, her hand toying with the hem of her turtleneck. Her smile put the Alps to shame. 

“What?”

There was always an underlying confidence to Angela. Subtle, like a soft breeze, she radiated a strength entirely different from Fareeha’s own. It wasn’t like Fareeha’s taut biceps or straight spine. It was something that dwelled inside, something that was uniquely and inherently Angela’s own. It lingered now in that smile, sending a pulse between Fareeha’s legs. 

“You, this cabin, everything.”

Angela reached for her hand and gave it a lingering kiss. “You’re still sure about this trip, then?”

“Absolutely. What about you?”

“Of course.”

There again, that assuredness that could not be learned. Fareeha shivered and reached for her hot chocolate. Her throat had gone dry. They were getting closer. She could feel the shift in her own body. If Angela’s body was responding to her own, she wouldn’t know. The doctor kept her instincts in check better than anyone she’d ever met. She wasn’t one to pump out pheromones or force dominance. She simply was. 

Other alphas that Fareeha had dated were intimidated. She was tall for an omega, strong, stubborn, an oddity. Many alphas thought her a challenge, a wild filly to tame. For a long time, Fareeha avoided alphas. In fact, when she’d first met Angela, she’d thought her another omega. 

Though she could be stubborn herself, Angela never sought to change Fareeha. She never growled to enforce a point or used pheromones to demand submission. Angela was an oddity herself, and in their uniqueness they found love. Fareeha felt warm all over and knew that it wasn’t from the fire. 

This would be her first time with Angela during her heat. The avoidance of it had been Fareeha’s request. She’d felt drawn towards Angela since their first meeting. And though she was strong, she didn’t want to risk too much before they were both ready. She knew from experience that Angela was an extremely considerate lover, and if Fareeha requested a bite during a blinding heat, she didn’t know if Angela would have resisted. For her part, Angela never questioned. 

Now there was no doubt in her mind. She leaned forward on the couch and met Angela in a slow kiss. Angela draped her hand on the back of Fareeha’s neck, fingers tickling her hairline. Fareeha smiled against her lips, feeling her body respond. Angela parted first, but not far. Their lips still grazed with each breath, foreheads pressed together. 

Angela hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Fareeha leaned in to capture those lips again and tugged. She leaned back against the couch, bringing Angela with her. Angela nestled between her parted legs, her weight a comfort to the woman beneath her. Despite Fareeha’s building heat, their kiss was just as slow as before, savoring. 

Angela moved her hips gently against Fareeha, allowing her to set the pace of their kiss. While still in complete control, Fareeha was content to lie back and just enjoy the enhanced sensations. The warmth and weight of Angela, her intoxicating scent of subtle sweetness, the softness of her lips and daring of her tongue. All of it amplified as her hormones began to take over. 

For all of her control, Angela was certainly not immune to Fareeha’s heat. Fareeha could feel her reaction pressed against her pelvis and still growing. Her hips moved with Angela’s, hands wrapping tighter around her back. Angela hummed, hands sliding beneath Fareeha to ease her further down the couch. 

Angela parted with a smile, eyes closed as she nuzzled Fareeha, moving down to her neck. Fareeha heard her hum, those familiar lips on her neck, and sank deeper into the cushions. Fareeha felt her mind clouding with lust. Angela was all-consuming on top of her, dominating all of her senses. They’d been in this position dozens of times, but never before had so much been on the line. 

Angela had a knack for finding all the right spots on her body that made her sing. Her lips were currently sucking a pulse point that made Fareeha moan. Angela returned it and pulled back. Fareeha could see her eyes were half-lidded over blown pupils, cheeks pink. She smiled down at her and cupped her cheek.

“Are you still with me?” Angela whispered.

“Barely,” Fareeha answered with a jolt of her hips that made Angela hiss.

“Then while I still have you, are you sure?”

Fareeha could feel Angela’s excitement pressed against her and let out a lazy smile. She knew she was pumping out hormones like mad, on the verge of being reduced to her instincts. And she knew Angela was responding to them. 

“If I said no, could you even resist?”

She’d meant it in jest, but Angela’s mouth thinned, the thumb at her cheek slowing in its strokes. “For you, I would do anything.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. She always did love a challenge. Deep down, Angela did, too. “So if I told you I needed time?”

“I would get up off of you right now and give you that time.”

“You’re currently grinding your cock against me.”

Angela smiled. “You haven’t told me to stop.”

“You want  _ me _ to command you?”

“I’m simply saying you can if you want to.”

“Stop.”

Angela’s hips stilled. She made a little noise in her throat, arms shaking a bit as she supported herself. But she did stop. Fareeha never felt more powerful or more aroused. She ran her hand up Angela’s arm, feeling the muscle. Now she could smell her. Still subtle, not overpowering. But she could smell the presence of her alpha. 

“What if I said your scent was too strong and I couldn’t focus?”

“I’d go outside.”

Fareeha laughed. “It’s below freezing.”

“I’m Swiss! I’d survive.”

“In a turtleneck?” Fareeha ran her finger around the material and Angela scoffed.

“I assume you’d be kind enough to let me grab a jacket. It’s not like I’d burrow in the snow. I’d sleep in the car.”

Fareeha laughed and brought her hands up Angela’s arms and around her back. “As hilarious as that would be, I don’t want you going anywhere.”

She tugged and Angela fell down on top of her again, their mouths nearly missing as Fareeha rushed into another kiss. “Oh,” she said, already breathless, “and start grinding again.”

Angela laughed into her mouth and did as she was told. Still fully clothed, Fareeha felt herself starting to sweat. But it had nothing to do with the clothes, or the fire, or the insanely hot woman on top of her. Her heat was starting to bloom and coming faster now as their hips worked. 

Their kisses were sloppy, uncaring of form or technique, just desperate to be as close as possible. Fareeha didn’t realize that her nails were digging crescents into Angela’s back. She wanted Angela to be all over her. And this couch wasn’t giving them enough space. Dark hands slid up a pale neck. Angela gave a soft growl when Fareeha jerked back on her hair. But she lifted herself and obeyed the silent command. 

Fareeha apologized with gentle strokes to the back of Angela’s head. “Take me upstairs?”

“I love you, and your hormones are driving me insane, but I cannot possibly carry you.”

The laughter echoed through the cabin. “Come on. You can do it.”

“You have 12 centimeters and much more than that in muscle.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

It was Angela’s turn to laugh, eyes lifting towards the loft above them. “Maybe piggyback.”

“Good thing I’m in heat, or you would have just ruined the mood.”

Angela lifted herself from the couch and extended her hand. Together they walked towards the stairs. Once Angela had gone up two steps, she turned and pinned Fareeha against the banister. The extra stair gave her much needed height as they kissed again, slower but no less passionate. Fareeha could feel Angela throbbing against her. They were both wearing far too many clothes, but she would let this moment linger. It was rare that Angela asserted herself so strongly, and a part of her was very much enjoying it. 

As if she’d read her mind, Angela broke the kiss to lift Fareeha’s shirt over her head. It was tossed over the banister and forgotten along with Angela’s turtleneck. Both women moaned as their bare stomachs pressed together, sliding against sweat and muscle. Angela pulled away with Fareeha’s lip still caught in her teeth and led her the rest of the way up the stairs. 

By the time they reached the loft, Fareeha’s mind was overcome by lust. And now, with her instincts in overdrive, she could smell Angela everywhere. Her scent hung heavily like a fog in the room and melted into Fareeha’s pores. She felt her own slick ruining her panties as she stared at Angela’s back. Bare but for the bra, her shoulder blades begging to be licked. The small, symmetrical rings of nanotechnology that ran down her spine, her undercut that was in need of a trim. She needed it all of it.

Angela barely had time to turn around before Fareeha was upon her. She’d smelled the shift in hormones, the kick into overdrive as Fareeha succumbed. She’d never smelled anything so glorious, and as she turned to receive it, Fareeha lunged. She leapt at Angela, lips meeting in a harsh kiss as she backed the alpha towards the bed. Fabric ripped as bras were discarded, and Angela allowed herself to be thrown on her back onto the mattress.

Fareeha growled as she climbed on the bed on her knees and straddled Angela’s waist. Even through the material, the grinding was enough to make them both moan. Angela gasped as she watched Fareeha’s abs, already coated in a sheen of sweat, flex with each thrust. She gripped her hips and helped her grind harder, ignoring the pain of constraint in her own pants. 

It felt good to grind herself on this thick, hard bulge. Not grind, rut, Fareeha thought as she continued to do just that. Her hips worked at a blinding speed, desperate for what Angela offered. She looked down at her alpha, the dominant one, letting her have her way with her. And through the blinding heat she felt the all consuming love. No amount of hormones could make that feeling fade. Still, she needed help.

All it took was a whimper. It prickled in Angela’s ears and she shot up to a sitting position, cradling Fareeha close. She hushed her, fingertips trailing down a soaked back, and kissed her bottom lip. 

“What is it? I’m here.”

“I need you,” was all Fareeha could manage. 

Angela understood. It was time for her own instincts to take over. While they normally thrived on the equality of their relationship, Fareeha craved dominance in this moment. She wanted an alpha to submit herself to. And she’d chosen Angela. She wouldn’t let her down. 

Without a word, Angela flipped them over, pinning Fareeha to the bed on her back. She growled low in her chest and nipped at Fareeha’s neck when she heard another whimper. The omega tilted her head, already ready to submit. But Angela knew better. She’d listened when they’d had this conversation so many times before, and she wasn’t going to let her own desires ruin this for them. 

Lifting herself, Angela quieted Fareeha’s whining a pervasive growl set in her chest and went about removing their pants. Fareeha was thrusting against the air, making it difficult to remove the pants. But Angela knew how much Fareeha loved these pants and if she ripped them there would be hell to pay after the heat passed.

Finally succeeding, Angela stood at the edge of the bed and studied her lover. Fareeha writhed and whimpered, glistening with sweat. Her hand immediately went between her legs, fingers thrusting in and out and bringing more slick with them. 

“Remove those,” Angela said, voice soft as she gestured to Fareeha’s fingers, “they’re in my way.

Fareeha let out a frustrated groan but did as she was told, hands sliding away and up the bedsheets. Angela took their place, slotting against Fareeha. She tested her own fingers against Fareeha’s entrance and upon finding it wet and inviting, slid three of her own inside. Fareeha’s back arched, body responded to being filled by something foreign. She’d only ever used her fingers or toys in her heat before. Angela’s fingers weren’t what her body craved, but they sated her for the moment, and she jerked her hips against the movements. 

Angela took her time working her way over Fareeha’s body. Her mouth left blooms of purple along Fareeha’s chest, abs, hips. Fareeha clawed anywhere she could reach. Angela could feel the marks scorching along her back and sides and welcomed it as she brought Fareeha to her first orgasm. It was weak, but there nonetheless. Fareeha’s body bowed off the bed, toes curling as pleasure washed through her.

As quickly as it came, the moment fled, and Fareeha felt no better than before. This was like all of those heats she spent alone in her room, unable to scratch that deep itch inside of her. Angela’s scent alone helped, and the feel of her body, but why waste all this time when there was an alpha ready and willing to take her. 

Legs locking around Angela’s waist, Fareeha flipped them again. Angela gasped in surprise, then let her mouth hang open as she stared at the goddess above her. Fareeha’s long, lean body, rippled in muscles but fluid as it moved. Her scent was everywhere, making Angela’s hips jerk in desire. Fareeha rose on her knees for just a moment to grip Angela’s cock. She felt it twitch in her hand and gave a drunken smile as she pumped it. 

“I need it,” she repeated with a growl, eyes opening to find Angela’s.

Her alpha smiled, hands settling on her hips. “Then take it.”

Instinctually, it wasn’t right for her to be beneath Fareeha, for an omega to dominate the course of the heat. But Angela easily swallowed back that knee-jerk reaction. They weren’t cavemen anymore, and Fareeha could do entirely as she liked during her heat. Though, a small part of her wondered what would have happened if she’d tried this stunt on a different alpha. They might have growled, bitten, used force, demanded submission. All to assert dominance and ruin this moment for Fareeha. The thought made her chest rumble.

Angela knew most alphas, fought with them daily. She rarely ever lost and prided herself on her control. She was a physician, after all. She needed to be in control always. What other alphas didn’t seem to realize was that the control was only necessary for herself, not others. She didn’t like asserting dominance over omegas or challenging alphas to prove her worth. Omegas trusted her as their physician even in their most desperate of heats. Until the power balance shifted towards equality, Angela needed nothing more. 

Fareeha smiled at the permission and wasted no time sinking herself down onto Angela’s cock. It was thick and warm, filling her in ways fingers and toys never good. Angela felt her shudder deep within her bones, watching as she disappeared inside of Fareeha. The hands on her hips tightened, keeping Fareeha’s thrusts controlled, but sharp, inching more inside until she was completely buried.

Fareeha cried out every time she felt Angela fill her, sparks of pleasure shooting through her veins. When all of Angela was finally inside of her, she breathed a sigh of relief. This is what she wanted, and her body responded by lifting the cloud over her head that made her move blindly. Now that she had the alpha, she could do as she wished. And she wished to be fucked. Hard.

They were no strangers to this position or rough sex. Angela knew what Fareeha wanted the moment their eyes met. She pushed up on Fareeha’s hips and the omega followed, lifting off of her cock until just the tip was still inside. Then Angela pulled her down, hips slamming up to fill her again. Fareeha’s body jolted at the force, the pain mixing with absolute pleasure as she took Angela over and over again in this way. She could feel her thighs getting tender and purred at the knowledge that they would probably bruise. She wanted the bruises, scratches, marks, bites. She wanted to be claimed in all the ways by Angela.  

Fareeha lost track of how many times she’d come. They seemed to roll over her in waves, pulling her deeper only to wash over her head and drown her every time. Angela never lost the rhythm. Her body begged to rut into Fareeha like there was no tomorrow. But she resisted, instead bringing Fareeha the pleasure she desired. 

Now as she slammed herself up and down on Angela’s cock, Fareeha could feel that her knot had formed. She whimpered when she felt it the first time, ceasing in her thrusts to grind down on it. She let out a long, pained moan as she tried and failed to get the knot to tie. Knowing the angle was too difficult, Angela sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

She pulled Fareeha into a slow kiss, growling softly to tell Fareeha to stop. Fareeha whined in her mouth but obeyed, hips stilling. It was so incredibly difficult with that hot, thick cock inside of her. But another part of her relaxed at being controlled by someone else. 

“Let me take you,” Angela breathed as she pulled away from the kiss. 

Fareeha nodded eagerly, soothed by the ever present rumble in Angela’s chest. It wasn’t dominance she effused, but support. And the gentle purr was a reminder of their love. Angela wasn’t here to satisfy her own lust, but Fareeha’s, and the omega felt completely safe as she let Angela switch their positions once again. 

“Take me,” Fareeha repeated as she found herself on her back. Angela smiled over top of her, blond locks that had fallen from her ponytail framing her face. She leaned down for another kiss and brought Fareeha’s long legs over her shoulders. It opened her up immensely and during the kiss Fareeha let out a groan that vibrated in the back of Angela’s throat.

She could feel the knot now sliding inside of her. It was bigger than she imagined, and she wondered how her body could take all that Angela offered. Careful management of birth control guaranteed them no siring tonight. But that didn’t mean forever. Her eyes watered at the thought of carrying their child as she nuzzled the junction of Angela’s shoulder. She imagined a little alpha learning how to control her instincts, to treat everyone equally. She imagined a little omega brought up to not fear the world but to conquer and change it.

Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela and pulled her down. She wanted the weight of her, the strength, the scent, all of that and nothing else to surround her. Angela, as always, obeyed, and it made Fareeha’s teeth bare against that pale skin. Angela shuddered as her knot finally popped inside and slid Fareeha’s legs off her shoulders to make her more comfortable. 

She felt Angela’s mouth on her neck, little kisses and kitten licks as she waited. She could feel how tense her alpha was, refusing to come on her own terms and waiting for Fareeha’s command. The thought alone sent another pulse of desire through her body. Angela felt it as well and gave a soft groan against her skin.

The both of them were burning up, sweat slicked and mottled from teeth and nails. Fareeha inhaled deeply the scent of her alpha and bit down. Skin gave way to blood, and something burst inside of her. A coiled knot snapped and released and she felt completely and utterly whole. Angela moaned in pain and pleasure at her ear. The hand at her waist tightened, still waiting. Always waiting, claimed or no, for omega.

Fareeha pulled away and licked the blood from her lips and the wound. Then she brought her lips to Angela’s ear and purred. “Claim me. I’m yours.”

Angela bit down, sealing them together as finally she let go of her control and came. Fareeha felt those teeth break skin and arched into it, desperate for more. Scents around her altered and her body threw itself into another orgasm as Angela’s seed filled her with each short pump. 

She held Angela to her body, legs locking around her waist, and kept her there. The mark on her neck ached so pleasantly, and her heat was subsiding for now, bringing everything into clarity. Tears pricked at her eyes and she didn’t bother blinking them back. She’d never been happier than in this moment with the woman she loved. Angela felt the wetness against her cheek and leaned up just enough to peer down at her lover, her mate.

Fareeha saw the water-lined eyes of Angela and couldn’t help but laugh as she wiped the tears with her thumb. “We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

Angela smiled and looked down at the mark blooming on Fareeha’s neck. She reached out and touched it gently. “Forever.”

“No regrets, I hope.”

“Never.”

Angela leaned down and captured those swollen, sensitive lips in another kiss. Fareeha returned it and with some insistent nudging, turned them both on their sides. Angela’s head hit the pillow and she sighed, exhausted. They both were and smiled at each other. They knew that when Fareeha’s heat returned and her knot subsided, the energy would be back in full force. But for now, they were content to bask in the new chapter of their life. 


End file.
